Legacy Lovers
by CrimsonRaine87
Summary: Based on my first two stories The Best Kind and Downward Spiral. Set during the DLC Legacy. Deep beneath the Vinmark Mountains, down in the Deep Roads, Anders struggles to fight the call of Corypheus reaching him through the taint in his Grey Warden blood. Fenris must find a way to block the ancient darkspawn's call before Anders loses his mind. As always, mature content.


A (very) short story based on the downloadable content Legacy. If you haven't played it I outlined the details of the story more or less so you get an idea of what it's about and aren't too lost, but you're probably just reading this for the sex, lol. Anyway, enjoy, my dears.

* * *

**Legacy Lovers**

He never wanted to return here, not after what happened with Bethany all those years ago. He could have gone his entire life without ever returning to the Deep Roads. But here he was again, deep underground and going deeper. It wasn't the exact same place where Bethany had died, but being down here only reminded Hawke of the past, and his heart was already still in mourning from his mother's recent death at the hands of a mad blood mage. He didn't need this. He didn't need this at all.

"How you holding up, buddy?"

Varric's voice startled Hawke and he quickly looked down at the dwarf walking next to him. Varric continued walking with his eyes forward, keeping an eye out for any darkspawn or other enemies. Hawke looked ahead again and gave a slight nod. "I'll be ok, I guess. I just want to get this over with. We don't have much of a choice anyway. If what that Larius guy said is true, the only way for us to escape is to break all the seals and destroy the barrier holding us down here. Plus..."

"We need to deal with this 'Corypheus'." Varric finished.

Hawke nodded solemnly. From what he understood, years ago before he was born, his father was called upon by the Grey Wardens to strengthen the seal used to imprison a powerful darkspawn named Corypheus. A talking, thinking darkspawn of great power. The blood of an untainted mage was required to restore the seal, and only the blood of that same mage could break it. Or the blood of the mage's offspring. The fact that his own father had actually used blood magic shook Hawke to his very core. All his life he had believed his father never submitted to using blood magic, but the truth was revealed to him during this journey. Hawke didn't want to believe it, but the fact that a group of Carta thugs being controlled by Corypheus from his prison attacked him in order to obtain his blood was indisputable proof that it was true. They needed 'the blood of the Hawke' to free their master from his prison. Now Hawke was here again, trapped in the Deep Roads following a ghoul of a man who was once a Grey Warden Commander but never died after reaching his Calling. The sight of the mad, taint ridden Larius was both disgusting and saddening. Hawke had no choice but to trust him though, as Larius was the one who accompanied his father on his mission all those years ago, and their only ally down here. Larius's wish was for Hawke to break the seal of Corypheus's prison and kill the ancient darkspawn so that no one would ever heed his call and try to free him again. The ones who heard his call the strongest were those who bore the taint of the darkspawn in their own system: the Grey Wardens. Which was a very, very serious problem for their group.

Hawke glanced slightly over his shoulder to look behind him out of the corner of his eye. Anders and Fenris were lagging behind, and Anders was looking worse than when they first arrived. The further they went the closer they got to the tower that served as Corypheus's prison, and the more unstable his friend grew. Anders had started hearing things, voices that no one else could hear, and on occasion he would talk out loud to them. He grew paranoid and his eyes darted about as if he were looking for something. Or someone. Corypheus called to Anders through the taint in his system, and Anders was struggling more and more to fight it. Hawke was growing concerned for him, and felt responsible for the other man's current predicament. If only he had known, if he had just realized something like this would happen, he never would have brought Anders down here. Fortunately, Anders had a bit of an anchor, something that kept him holding on by a thread. Every now and then Fenris would speak softly to Anders, give him a small but meaningful touch. It wasn't much, but it seemed to be enough to calm Anders again. But Hawke wasn't sure how much longer it would work.

The whispers wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't they stop? He wanted to control him; he wanted Anders to free him. Corypheus wanted to walk in the light once more. To be free of his dark prison. But no. No, he couldn't be. Anders wouldn't listen. He would fight the ancient darkspawn's influence. But the voices calling to him, they were getting louder. The darkspawn's taint that coursed through him only served to make Corypheus's call stronger. He shouldn't have come. Why did he come? To help Hawke. To protect his friend. But he still shouldn't have come. It was a terrible mistake. Because he also caught a glimpse of his future. The twisted, tainted creature called Larius that was supposed to have died but never did filled Anders with dread and anxiety. A warden who reached his Calling, but was never killed as he was supposed to be. He wasn't even human anymore. Even the darkspawn paid no attention to him, believing him to be one of them. What if that happened to him? What if he became that? No. No, he wouldn't. Because he would die. Anders wouldn't allow it to go that far. He didn't want to die, but he had to. He would know when it was time. And when the time came...

Whispers. Commands. Corypheus demanded that he be freed.

"Shut up! Just shut up, damn it!" Anders whispered harshly, holding his head.

A gentle touch on his back caused Anders to gasp quietly and look to his side. Fenris continued looking straight ahead, but his hand rested gently in the middle of Anders's back. It wasn't much, just a small touch, but it was enough to make Anders's anxiety melt some and his tension ease. Anders lowered his arms to his sides again and drifted closer to Fenris. He closed his eyes and let Fenris guide him as the other man put his arm around Anders and let him rest against him. They neither spoke nor looked at each other, but there was no need for words. The message passed between them through the tender embrace was clear: Fenris was there for him. As long as his lover was there Anders would find the strength to fight. But his strength was gradually waning. The periods of lucidity that he had when he snapped out of his episodes were growing shorter the closer they got to Corypheus. Anders feared at this point what he might do if he lost control. He secretly hoped if it came down to it, Fenris would do what was necessary to stop him. But he hated the thought of putting that burden on his love.

Hawke and Varric were walking ahead with their backs to them, so Fenris wasn't reluctant to show the display of affection as he held Anders close to him and rested his head against the mage's. Though it had been a couple of months since they finally admitted their feelings, he still felt a little awkward being 'lovey dovey' in front of the others. They were absolute children sometimes. But this was a different situation; Anders was quite possibly losing his mind. Being this close to Corypheus, and seeing that...thing...called Larius, was taking its toll on him. Fenris now understood the severity of a Warden's end. The importance of their death when their time came. Anders had tried to explain it, but seeing it firsthand stirred something inside of Fenris that made him wish the future would never come.

_"When the time does come, kill me."_

Fenris clenched his jaw as the words echoed in his memory. He tightened his hold on Anders and closed his eyes. The weight of that request weighed heavily on his heart since that night, but now he fully understood the importance of it. He understood the trust that the mage was putting in him. Fenris wouldn't let Anders share the same fate as Larius; he would spare his lover that agony. Even if it killed him to do so.

Hawke had to lean his head all the way back to look up the length of the tower that stretched high above them and all the way to the surface. He couldn't even see half way up the looming structure anymore. It disappeared into the darkness high above. How far underground were they now? His neck was beginning to ache so he lowered his head again. "I think we're coming up on the next seal, I can feel it. Let's go break it and move on."

Varric let out a sigh and shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing, Hawke. You really think listening to that Larius guy is such a good idea? In case you haven't noticed, he's a little bit...insane."

Hawke shrugged. "Got any better ideas? We can't go back, not with that barrier blocking the exit. All we can do is move forward. Besides, if Corypheus isn't killed I'll continue being hunted by his minions until they get my blood and break his seal."

Varric frowned, knowing the other man had a point, and gave up. He wasn't happy following that ghoul, but at the same time he felt an eagerness to face Corypheus. On top of sending some crazy Carta dwarves after Hawke, the bastard committed one more act that Varric couldn't forgive: he took his friend away. The sight of Gerav, twisted and mad under Corypheus's influence, had pierced Varric's heart. Gerav had been a good friend, and Bianca's creator, but the thing they faced in the Carta hideout wasn't his friend Gerav, it was some brainwashed lunatic after Hawke's blood. He was too far gone. Varric had no choice but to put him down. And it was all Corypheus's fault. The thought made him more than a little eager to put a bolt right between the thing's eyes using Gerav's own invention.

"Hey, Hawke, do you think-?"

"Stop! Just make it stop! Make him stop talking!" Anders suddenly shouted.

Hawke and Varric spun around to face Anders who was holding his ears with his eyes shut tight. Fenris had a hold of the other man's shoulders and was shaking him lightly, a look of concern on his face. "Anders, get a hold of yourself!"

Hawke took a few steps forward. "Anders, what's happening?"

Anders doubled over gripping his head tightly and groaning in pain. The voices were becoming deafening, he could hardly hear the others anymore. It was too much, he couldn't bear it anymore. "Wardens... The Joining... The taint in my blood... I can't shut it out! I can't make the voices stop!"

Fenris watched helplessly as Anders suffered an onslaught of thoughts and voices none of them were experiencing. What could he do? He tried to take hold of Anders, to embrace him, but the other man was backing away and thrashing as his sounds of agony grew louder. Hawke and Varric were at Fenris's side in a moment, their faces filled with worry.

"Anders, you have to fight it!" Hawke said, taking a step forward. "Come on, you're stronger than this!" He wasn't even sure if his words were reaching his friend. If Anders lost it now, what were they going to do?

"No! You can't make me! I...will not..." A fierce power burst outward from Anders with a flash of blue light. "Be controlled!" A deep, menacing voice boomed as a malevolent power billowed around Anders's body.

The other three men let out shouts as the sudden burst of power threw them all back. Hawke sat up wide-eyed as fear and panic set in. "Anders!"

It wasn't Anders anymore, but Justice that now stood before them. The alter ego had emerged to fight Corypheus's influence, but there was a look of madness in his face, and he didn't seem to recognize the group in front of him. He grabbed the staff from his back and swung it as he got into a fighting stance, his eyes burning with a fiery blue light.

Hawke got to his feet and drew his sword, holding it in both hands in front of him. "Anders, get ahold of yourself! We don't want to fight you!"

"Come on, Blondie, don't make me do this! I don't want to lose another friend!" Varric shouted, leveling Bianca at Anders as his arms shook slightly.

Anders slammed the butt of his staff on the ground and two shade demons suddenly sprung from the ground on either side of him. They charged forward to attack the group and Hawke rushed one while Varric opened fire on the other with his crossbow. Fenris stood conflicted, unsure of what to do, then suddenly darted ahead passing the shades and running for Anders, no weapon in hand.

"Fenris!" Hawke quickly cut down the enemy he was fighting but couldn't stop the elf in time as he charged Anders unarmed.

"What are you doing?!" Varric shouted as he shot a few bolts into the head of the shade he was attacking and it burst into ash with a shriek.

Anders was slightly caught off guard by the elf's sudden approach and prepared for an attack, but instead of attacking him Fenris grabbed Anders's arms and looked into his eyes. "Snap out of it! You need to-!"

There was a sudden loud, wet, crunching sound and Fenris's body jerked. Everything grew silent and still all of a sudden. Then there was the sound of something wet dripping on the ground. What happened?

"Fenris!"

"Elf!"

Hawke and Varric's cries of terror surprised him. Fenris blinked in confusion a couple of times before pulling back some and slowly looking down at Anders's left arm, buried deep in his gut. His body had gone into shock and he couldn't feel the pain yet. Fenris's breaths came out in shallow quivers and he raised his head to look into the mage's eyes again. "An...d-ders..." He nearly choked on the words as he forced them out.

Anders's cold, glowing blue eyes stared into Fenris's with a glare, then his eyebrows slowly raised and the fearsome scowl started to melt away as realization set in. The glowing blue light dimmed and faded, leaving an unpossessed Anders standing with his arm shoved through his lover's body and extending out his back. Anders's blood ran cold and his body trembled violently as his staff slipped from his hand and clattered on the ground. "No..." his voice quivered. "No...!"

Fenris opened his mouth to say something, then gagged and let out a violent cough that splattered blood on Anders's face. He gasped for breath and his legs gave out as he collapsed to his knees, the weight of his body still attached to Anders's arm dragging the mage down with him. Anders's eyes were wide with terror as he gripped Fenris's shoulder with one hand and struggled with the other arm still stuck inside the elf. "Fenris! Maker, no!"

Hawke and Varric rushed forward and dropped to their knees beside Fenris, their faces pale with dread and horror in their eyes. "Do something, Anders! Take your arm out!" Hawke shouted.

"I-I can't! If I do I'll cause more damage!" Anders couldn't keep his voice steady as tears sprung to his eyes, threatening to overflow. This was his worst nightmare. A vision of Fenris with a gaping, bloody hole in his chest flashed in Anders's mind as he recalled the dream with the desire demon. He wished this was a dream too. He wished he'd wake up right now, in bed at the mansion, Fenris safe and sound as he slept in his arms. But this wasn't a dream. It was real. Anders had just lost control and fatally wounded his lover, just as he had always feared. Now the light of life in the elf's eyes was waning slightly, and Anders was gripped with cold dread.

Things were starting to get dark, and the voices he heard sounded faint even though they were right next him. Fenris's eyelids started to flutter, his consciousness beginning to fade. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as it started getting weaker, and soon it was all he heard. Fenris slowly lifted his head to look at Anders. The agony on his face was plain to see even though Fenris's vision was starting to blur. He wanted to say something, but he was too weak to speak. He wanted Anders to know he didn't blame him, that he didn't think it was his fault. With the last of his strength, Fenris reached up to grasp Anders's face with both hands and pulled the mage close. He kissed the shocked Anders's lips lightly but lovingly, then looked into his eyes and gave him a weak smile before passing out in his arms.

Anders's tears couldn't be held back anymore and they streamed down his cheeks. "Fenris!" This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Come on, Blondie, get it together! You're the healer here, there has to be something you can do!" Varric said.

Varric looked at Anders with a hint of desperate hope in his eyes, and Hawke's face mirrored the dwarf's thoughts. They were relying on Anders to save Fenris, even though he was the one who had attacked him. He was their only hope to get the elf out alive. Anders took deep breaths and tried to calm his nerves. He then nodded and looked at Hawke. "It's stuck in deep. I...need your help..."

Hawke looked at Anders's bloody hand protruding from Fenris's back and cringed slightly but nodded. Anders straightened his fingers out to help thin his hand and Hawke took hold of it with both hands. "Ok. 1, 2, 3."

Hawke pushed while Anders pulled and his arm began to slowly slide out of Fenris's body. The sickening wet, slurping sound it made caused Anders's stomach to turn and he had to resist the urge to vomit. He wanted to just yank his arm out, to get it over with as quickly as possible, but that would just make things worse. Fortunately, with Fenris unconscious, his body had relaxed and Anders's arm slid a little more easily. Hawke pushed Anders's hand as far as he could, then it was up to Anders to do the rest. He could feel every inch of the elf's insides as he slowly dragged his arm out. Finally it was done and Anders looked in sickened horror at his violently shaking, blood covered arm and hand. He took a shaky breath and focused on the unconscious Fenris as he laid the elf to the side and turned him to face up while he held him with the other arm. The wound wasn't too big, and Anders was fairly certain he hadn't hit any organs, but this would be the worst wound he ever had to heal. Because it had been done by him. He put a slightly less shaky hand over the wound and summoned his healing power. The light blue light emanating from his hand spread over the nasty wound and Anders put all his concentration into repairing the damage.

The wound was healing slowly as the magic worked to mend inside and out. If it didn't heal soon Fenris could possibly bleed out to death. But Justice's aura was vicious, and it had caused severe damage that made the healing more difficult. There was already a pool of blood forming on the ground beneath Fenris's back from the exit wound. Anders couldn't let it end this way; he couldn't let their last kiss taste of blood. He held the elf tighter and touched his face to the side of Fenris's head, his lips by the elf's ear. "Please, don't leave me..." His voice was barely a whisper and trembled slightly as he spoke. "I'll die without you, love..."

Fenris's eyebrows suddenly twitched slightly then drew together. The muscles in his jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth. His hand that rested on the ground flinched then the fingers slowly started to curl, the points of his gauntlets digging into the dirt. Anders watched as the wound started mending and slowly closing. It was as if Fenris had heard him and was now fighting for his life. The three men watched in awe as the gaping hole healed all the way, leaving no trace except for a rip in the elf's vest and the blood that soaked his clothes. Though the wound was gone now, Fenris remained unconscious. Anders gently shook him, his chest tight with fear and anxiety. "Come on, wake up." he pleaded.

There was no response at first, then Fenris's eyelids fluttered and opened. They were dull and empty at first, not seeming to register anything, then they came into focus and he blinked slowly a couple of times. He turned his head to look at Anders then reached up to touch the mage's cheek gently. Fenris looked into his eyes and parted his lips to speak.

"Try to kill me again and I'll kick your ass."

The other three men exhaled heavy sighs of relief. Anders wrapped his arms tightly around Fenris and held him close. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I-I never meant for this to happen! Forgive me!"

Fenris caressed Anders's cheek and brushed it lightly with his thumb. "Relax, I'll have you make it up to me later..." He grinned playfully, though it was still a little weak, and the two shared a deep kiss while Hawke and Varric averted their eyes and looked around in discomfort, trying to direct their attention anywhere but the two lovers.

Hawke cleared his throat, as if trying to clear away the awkward atmosphere, then turned and started walking away. "I think we should get going. We really shouldn't linger."

Varric trotted after Hawke and took hold of the other man's arm, making him stop. "Hang on, Hawke, maybe we should take a second. I mean, Elf just nearly died."

"He seems ok." Hawke said, glancing over his shoulder. "Considering he's making out with the guy that almost killed him."

Varric looked back at Fenris and Anders who were still kissing and grimaced slightly. "Fair point." he mumbled. "Hey, you two! If you ever want to have sex again then we need to get out of here first."

Anders and Fenris finally broke off the kiss, slightly breathless, and Anders helped Fenris to his feet. The elf gave Anders a final reassuring kiss on his lips before turning away and approaching the other two men. Fenris, Hawke and Varric began walking away again, but Anders didn't move. Fenris stopped and looked back at the mage when he realized he wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

Anders stood in place, staring at the ground with a bothered look on his face. "I...I don't think I should go with you guys." he said softly.

Fenris furrowed his brows and walked back up to him. "Why not?"

Anders looked up at him. "Why not? I just nearly killed you! What if this happens again? What if I can't snap out of it next time? The closer we get, the stronger Corypheus's influence on me gets. I don't know how much longer I can fight him. If I did anything to hurt you guys I would never forgive myself."

Fenris put his hands on Anders's shoulders, looking into his eyes. "I won't let anything happen. You know you can rely on me for strength."

Anders closed his eyes and hung his head. "But my strength is fading! The taint is too strong, and Corypheus's commands are growing stronger. What if I cave to his demands? What if I end up doing as he says? He could end up controlling me! If I become brainwashed like the Carta I could-Uh, Fenris? Wait, what are you doing? F-Fenris? Let go! Fenris!"

While Anders was talking Fenris's face grew dark and he frowned deeply in anger. He started walking past Anders and grabbed the back of the mage's collar, dragging him along behind him. Anders stumbled and struggled but couldn't get the elf to let go. Hawke and Varric stood watching the two as they walked off, bewildered and confused by the sudden unexpected change in atmosphere, then Hawke put a hand over his face with a heavy sigh.

Varric scratched his head, looking uneasy. "I don't... W-what do we do? I mean, are we supposed to follow or...?"

"No, Varric, we absolutely should _not_ follow." Hawke replied in exasperation.

Varric looked up at Hawke, tilting his head with a puzzled look, then his eyes widened slightly. "Wait...you don't think they're...?"

Hawke nodded and walked over to a large rock then took a seat on the ground, leaning back against it. "Get comfortable. We're going to be here a while."

Varric let out an unhappy groan and walked over to a spot near Hawke and took a seat as well. "That elf... He's got some ass backwards priorities." he muttered.

Hawke looked over in the direction Anders and Fenris had gone, but the two men were already out of sight. "When it comes to Anders, Fenris has only one priority: Anders himself." he said with a slight smile on his face. This wasn't the time or place for such acts, but Hawke would trust Fenris with the mage. Things had changed drastically between them since they became a couple, and nothing mattered more to them than each other. If anyone could save Anders it was Fenris. Hawke just wished the elf's methods weren't so...unorthodox.

{*}

The section of the Deep Roads the group found themselves in had probably been a town or living area at one point. There were crumbling stone structures that resembled what may have been buildings or houses once. Small and simple, but strong. They were falling apart now, but had held up well through the years. True examples of the dwarves' superior architectural skills. One such building still stood with only part of a wall collapsed, but the rest was still mostly intact. Fenris dragged Anders over to it and pulled him inside through the opening in the wall.

Anders tried to protest but was pushed against a wall and firmly kissed, preventing him from saying anything. Fenris pressed his body against the mage's to pin him to the wall and keep him in place. After a moment Anders managed to break free of the kiss and looked at the elf in bewilderment. "What the blazes are you doing?!"

Fenris looked at Anders with hard eyes and a deep frown. "You think you will lose yourself to this Corypheus? That he will take control of you and you will obey him? I won't let it happen. _I_ am the only one who can command you."

Anders stared at Fenris with a blank face for a moment. "...Are you serious?"

The elf narrowed his eyes. "Corypheus will not control you, not while I still draw breath. You are mine, and no one, not even some ancient, powerful darkspawn will take over you. I absolutely will not allow it."

Anders's face softened and he hung his head to rest it against Fenris's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. "If I had any choice I wouldn't allow it either. But you don't understand, he's too powerful. If I lose control again..." Anders lifted his head to look into Fenris's eyes. "If I ever killed you...even if I died a thousand times over it would never be enough to pay for my sin!"

Fenris took hold of Anders's cheeks. "You won't, because Corypheus will no longer invade your mind."

Anders blinked, looking confused. "Why not?"

Fenris drew his face closer, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Because I'm going to invade you myself...and fill you with my essence until you can't think of anything but me. That darkspawn won't stand a chance. Your mind, heart and body will all be mine..."

Anders grabbed Fenris's shoulders and pushed him back, stunned at the elf's idea of a solution. "Y-you can't be serious! We're in the Deep Roads! We're surrounded by enemies! We're about to fight an enemy that could very well kill us!"

Fenris grinned. "All the more reason to screw around, in case it's the last time." He pressed his hips into Anders's and kissed his neck, murmuring in the mage's ear, "We both know how this is going to end. It will save time if you just give yourself to me now."

Anders opened his mouth to say something, paused, then simply sighed. He was right. No matter how much Anders tried to argue the elf always won in the end when it came to sex. But he couldn't deny he wanted his lover now. Possibly more than ever before. Anders embraced Fenris and pressed his lips to the elf's. Their lips parted and their tongues slipped out to swirl around each other as their hips pressed and rubbed together more firmly. Fenris ran his hands down Anders's sides then reached behind him to grasp the other man's ass and grope it. Anders let out a soft groan and tilted his head to kiss the elf's long neck and sucked on it. He quickly rolled on the wall to switch places with the elf then got down on his knees. Anders pressed his lips to the elf's hardening erection through his pants, kissing and teasing it with his tongue through the material until it was completely hard.

Anders worked Fenris's pants open and released the swollen, throbbing manhood that he hadn't played with in a couple of days. The trip to the Vinmark Mountains wasn't exactly a short one, and they hadn't been able to have sex while traveling. He took hold of the other man's erection and started licking and kissing all over, drawing a groan from the elf's lips. Fenris rested a hand on Anders's head as the mage gripped the base then slowly took the whole length of his dick into his mouth and began sucking him off roughly. His own groin grew hard and hot with sexual excitement until it ached and he used his other hand to grope it through his pants while sucking the elf off. He undid his pants and took hold of his own throbbing erection then started stroking it as he began moving his head faster and took Fenris deeper into his mouth. Fenris let out a sexy moan that sent a shiver of excitement through Anders and he started jerking himself off faster. He groaned around the hot, hard member filling his mouth and went down on it until the tip pressed into his throat. His warm, wet tongue caressed the underside of Fenris's dick while his hand worked his own erection harder and more roughly, starting to bring them both close to their orgasms already. Two and a half days was too long for them to go without intimacy.

Fenris suddenly pulled Anders off before the mage finished and got down on his knees to kiss him. He laid Anders on his back while lying on his side next to him and grasped the other man's hard dick while continuing to kiss him and started stroking him off. Anders moaned softly and took hold of Fenris's own wet erection and began doing the same as him. The two made out hard and passionately while jerking each other off, their moans of pleasure muffled by the kiss. They touched the leaking tips of their dicks together and rubbed the wet heads against each other as both of their erections began to throb with their rising orgasms. Their hands moved faster and their sounds of ecstasy grew louder until they cried out and released their loads on each other's erections and hands, covering them with thick, hot semen.

The two men panted heavily as Fenris leaned forward against Anders and rested his head on the mage's shoulder while the two waited to catch their breaths. He kissed the other man's neck then grinned playfully. "You sure came fast, didn't you?"

Anders looked at him with a smirk. "I recall you doing the same."

Fenris chuckled then climbed on top of Anders, touching their still hard, wet erections together and looked down at him with a playful smile. "And I'm still not satisfied." He started moving his hips to press their semen covered dicks against each other making them slip and rub together.

Anders groaned and grabbed Fenris's ass then pushed his hips up to press against the other man harder as he returned the elf's smile. "Mm... You're just too insatiable..."

Fenris chuckled and kept moving his hips against the mage's. They thrust and rocked their bodies together, moving faster and letting out moans and pants of pleasure as their swollen, hot erections throbbed hard against each other. Fenris kissed and licked Anders's neck giving it a light bite and making the mage let out groan as he felt the other man's body shudder beneath him. Anders returned the bite on his neck with a nibble on the elf's earlobe and a flick of his tongue causing a shiver of sexual excitement to shoot through Fenris's body as he started working his hips harder and faster. Anders groped and rubbed Fenris's ass then gave it a hard squeeze. The elf let out gasp and jerked his hips forward into Anders's letting out a loud moan as he came and spilled his load on the front of Anders's shirt. The mage followed with his own orgasm releasing his own load and soaking his shirt with more semen.

Fenris pushed himself up on slightly shaky arms and sat back then noticed the mess they had made on the mage's shirt. He grinned then leaned down to run his tongue through the salty, hot semen. He began licking and sucking the wet material, cleaning up some of the mess.

Anders quickly sat up, his face red with embarrassment. "Damn it! We should have undressed first! What am I supposed to do about my shirt?!"

"Just close your coat up, it'll be fine." Fenris replied nonchalantly. "Speaking of which..." He grasped the straps of the mage's coat and began unbuckling them while leaning down to kiss Anders. The other man didn't bother to resist as he reached behind the elf to do the same with his chest piece then set it aside and started on his vest. The two men removed their tops and pressed their bare torsos together, continuing to make out until their lungs ached with the need for air. Fenris pulled back panting softly then touched Anders's cheek, brushing his thumb over his lips. "I want to feel your hot mouth on my dick again."

Anders pushed the elf to the side and the two rolled over to trade places again, Fenris lying on his back on Anders's coat while the mage got on top. Anders hesitated a moment, then turned around over Fenris to face the elf's dick and leaned over to lie on his side. Fenris turned onto his side as well, coming face to head with the mage's manhood. Both men took hold of each other's erections and began licking and sucking the other off at the same time. Anders took Fenris's semen covered manhood deep into his mouth while Fenris licked his dick, cleaning the wet erection before sliding it between his tight lips and started sucking on it roughly. Anders let out a soft groan around the elf's erection and started moving his head faster. He began thrusting his hips to reach deeper into Fenris's mouth and the other man readily obliged while Anders sucked him off faster and harder. The elf's warm tongue and tight mouth felt great on Anders's manhood that hadn't been sucked off since the last time they had sex before leaving for this place. He took Fenris's own erection deep and hard into his mouth, deep throating it with each thrust. When he felt the other man's dick become swollen with his eminent orgasm Anders doubled his efforts, feeling and hearing the elf's intense moans of pleasure around his own manhood. Fenris thrust his hips forward and let out a muffled moan as his load spilled down Anders's throat. Anders sucked it clean before pulling it out then felt Fenris's body push against him and he was rolled onto his back on his coat with Fenris on top. The elf continued sucking him off fervently until Anders leaned his head back with a cry and came in Fenris's mouth, his load being swallowed immediately.

Anders rested his head on the ground while Fenris laid his own head on the mage's thigh, both recovering their breath and strength from the multiple orgasms they'd had in a short amount of time. After resting a few minutes, Anders pushed up a little with his leg, nudging the elf's head. "You're still heavy."

"I'm comfortable again."

"I can get Justice out here again."

The elf sighed and grumbled in irritation as he climbed off Anders. He then turned around on his hands and knees to hover over the mage, looking down at him with a grin. "I hope you're not full yet, because it's time for the main course..."

Anders frowned slightly. "At this rate we're going to be too exhausted to put up much of a fight. We'll definitely get our asses kicked."

Fenris took hold of Anders's chin, his grin now a warm smile. "As long as I have you to protect I will not fall..."

Anders let out a soft sigh and received the elf's kiss with no objection. He couldn't resist him when he talked like that and gave him that sweet smile. They separated from the kiss and Anders rolled over, getting on his hands and knees. Fenris pulled the mage's pants down and took hold of his erection, pressing the head to Anders's anus and slowly started sliding his erection deep into the other man's ass then began moving his hips roughly with deep thrusts. Anders let out a groan and tensed his inner muscles, making them to hug the elf's dick. Fenris moaned and gave his hips a hard thrust to hit Anders's prostate deep inside his ass causing a jolt of pleasure in the mage's erection. Anders let out a gasp then shuddered and rested his head on the ground, digging his nails into the dirt and letting out moans and groans of ecstasy. "Ohh..."

Fenris began moving his hips faster and with more force, feeling the mage's hot, tight insides twitch and contract each time the head of his dick hit the other man's sensitive prostate. He bent over him, wrapping one arm around Anders's abdomen and grasping the mage's throbbing erection with his other hand, squeezing and stroking it roughly. He brought his lips to Anders's ear and whispered, "How is it? Do you feel good?"

Anders panted heavily, giving a nod of his head. "It's...great..." he moaned.

Fenris licked his lips with a grin and began ramming Anders's ass harder. "Remember that as we climb that tower. Remember how good I make you feel. How I'm the only one who can make you feel this way, and how you never want to leave my side. Think only of me. Listen only to my voice. Ignore that darkspawn bastard's call. Focus only on the thought of killing him so that we may leave this place and return home together." Fenris held Anders more tightly as he continued to thrust deep and hard into the mage's ass while jerking him off and murmured softly, "Don't forget...I love you..."

Anders gasped and moaned with each thrust into his ass as a shiver of excitement rushed through his body and his heart throbbed at the elf's sweet words. "Fen..ris..." He rocked his body against the movements of Fenris's hips, making him hit harder and deeper inside of his ass. Anders grew light-headed from his rising orgasm and started moaning louder, his voice being matched by Fenris's in volume and intensity. He couldn't focus on anything but the incredible pleasure his lover was bringing him and his comforting words. "Fenris...Fenris...Ahh!" The muscles in Anders's body tensed in the grip of pleasure and he let out a cry as his orgasm sent waves of intense pleasure through his body. His large load shot out and landed on the ground, leaving little white puddles in the dirt.

Fenris moaned and panted heavily feeling the mage's tight inner muscles squeeze his hard, swollen dick then cried out as he reached his own climax and spilled his hot semen deep inside of Anders. He shuddered hard with a groan and hugged the mage, giving the nape of his neck a gentle kiss. Fenris held onto him until he'd grown soft again inside of the other man's ass then pulled out. Anders turned over leaning back on one hand and took hold of the back of Fenris's head with the other, pulling the elf into a deep, loving kiss. When Fenris pulled back he gave Anders a little smile. "Have you noticed?"

Anders looked at him in confusion. "Noticed? Noticed what?"

"You haven't heard the voices in a while." Fenris responded.

Anders thought for a moment then realized the elf was right. Ever since he lost control and nearly killed Fenris he'd been so focused on his lover that it seemed to block out everything else in his mind. He thought only of Fenris, and nothing else. His feelings for the elf were strong; stronger than the accursed taint in his blood and stronger than the ancient dark spawn's influence. Anders smiled, feeling free. Maybe he could make it after all.

Fenris suddenly grinned. "It's because sex with me is so damn good it makes you forget everything else."

Anders let out a heavy sigh of disappointment. "Must you always ruin a moment?"

Fenris chuckled and kissed Anders's forehead lightly. "The moments I care about most are the ones I spend with you alone..." There was a sudden glint of mischief in his eye and a big grin on his face. "And since I won't get any privacy with you for a while after this, I intend to have more."

Anders's mouth fell open and he looked at the elf in bewilderment. "W-what?! We just did it! You still-mm!"

The horny, deviant little elf silenced his lover with another kiss while pushing him down again and the other man squirmed and thrashed beneath him but was helpless to escape Fenris's desire. He gradually ceased his struggles and closed his eyes, giving in to his own longing as their passion for each other was ignited once more. Even if it was just for a short while, they would make the most of what time they had together now.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Varric worked on polishing and cleaning Bianca while Hawke sat nearby reading a book called 'The Enigma of Kirkwall' that he'd found earlier in what had looked like an old abandoned camp. Both men tried to concentrate on what they were doing, and tried very, very hard to ignore the sounds of Anders and Fenris in the distance. Hawke sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, how can they do such a thing in a place like this?"

"Kind of makes you wonder..." Varric muttered.

"What sex with another man is like?" Hawke asked, looking at the dwarf.

Varric looked at him in surprise. "What? N-no! How darkspawn haven't heard all that racket and attacked yet!"

Hawke's face turned red and he quickly looked at the book again. "R-right, of course."

There was a moment of silence, then Varric spoke again, "Do you?" he asked without looking up from his crossbow.

"N-no, of course not!" Hawke responded, then grew silent again for a moment. "Well, maybe a little... I mean, how can you not wonder?"

Varric gave a shrug. "Try it and find out."

"Not funny, Varric." Hawke muttered.

Varric snickered and the two ceased talking again for a while. Eventually the sounds of intimacy in the distance stopped and Anders and Fenris returned not long after. The elf looked as cool and casual as always, but the mage had his head down with his hands shoved in his pockets and wouldn't look at the others. His coat was closed up unusually tight for some reason too. Hawke put the book he was reading away and stood. "So...you uh, you're all done?"

Fenris put a hand on his hip and gave a little shrug of his shoulder. "For now." he replied with a playful smirk.

Anders hunched his shoulders more, trying to lower his head like a turtle pulling its head into its shell. "Can we get out of here now?" he muttered. "Before the elf makes me die of embarrassment _before_ we reach Corypheus."

"Sounds good to me." Hawke answered, feeling relieved and anxious at the same time. He was relieved that the awkward situation was over, but anxious now that they were headed for what would surely be a difficult battle. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage, then began to proceed forward with his friends right behind him.

As the group continued their advancement to the next seal, Anders and Fenris remained close to each other while they walked behind Hawke and Varric once more. Anders felt Fenris touch his arm and slipped his hand out of his pocket to take hold of the elf's hand in a firm but gentle grip. A light pull to get the mage's attention made Anders look at Fenris and receive a light, loving kiss. No matter what trials or enemies awaited them they would face them head on and pull through together.

Such was the strength of true lovers.

**The End**

* * *

I know, not as good as the others :/ But I felt like writing something to show a little of the progress made in Fenris and Anders's relationship. Final one, I promise. Maybe. Anyway, thanks for sticking around until the end!


End file.
